Hero
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: What happens when the innocence of story telling like in "The Princess Bride" and "Bedtime Stories" meets "Hercules" and "Rizzoli and Isles"? Well apparently this. Jane is taken up with the responsibility of telling her children a bed time story. After reading "KathyBoPeep's" "Tale As Old As Time" I could not get this AU idea out of my head sooooo here you are :)
1. S'mores and stories

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

Jane came back from a long day. It was nice being able to come home to the family she loved. Mia Bella Rizzoli-Isles was doing fine and so was their son Dash, their son. Sometimes it hit her, like tonight, when she came home to find her beautiful wife and kids at home making S'mores. Since the kids she took a desk job. She did not need to put her life in danger to feel fulfilled. Her family and wife did that for her. All it took was chocolate, graham crackers, and a little extra marshmallow on her wife's lip to make her as soft and sweet as the dessert itself. Maura had since retired and they moved in together. They married and had children. Mia had Jane's long black hair and dark eyes and Maura's intelligence. Dash looked like the doctor colored eyes and short curly blond hair freckles but carried Jane's fearlessness and heart. They were both inquisitive and wonderful. At first it was difficult but both women soon got parenting down to as Maura would put it, a science.

"So what's this about?" She asked as she walked through her front door and could smell something sweet hitting her nose.

"Well they wanted a snack."

"THE Maura Rizzoli-Isles letting the kids eat sugar at" She checks her watch "8:45?"

Jane hardly worked late hours since the kids.

"Well…it is almost bed time."

"Aww ma. Do we have to go to bed?" Cried Dash.

"Listen to your mother." Jane said with a goofy face to her wife. She really had not changed much Maura decided.

"Well it is no wonder they don't. You don't seem to!"

"Mama! Bed time story?"

"Alright Baby." Jane said. "First you need to get into your pajamas."

"Okay!"

"She likes your stories only. She says mine are boring." Maura said with an eye roll.

"Aw ma. Not another!" Dash said with a whine.

Dash was 8, Mia was 4. They still had a lot of growing to do, and it would be done.

"Now Dash, you know your sister loves her stories."

"Fine but don't keep me up."

Jane could not believe her little ones were growing up so fast. Mia was going to school soon and that thought troubled her. It troubled her when Dash went off.

They shared a room but separate beds. One side decked out with boy stuff the other completely girly. Dash had complained enough about wanting his own space. Jane felt it was about time, but would not tell him until summer, as giving him her old weight room would be done during summer as a surprise, her telling him would come in due time.

"Get upstairs and get ready for bed! You have school tomorrow!"

"Yeah Yeah."

"Yeah Yeah mom. Yeah Yeah. I wonder where you get that from? Oh, right, me!" She messes up her son's hair.

"You are so good with them." Maura exclaims with full contentment.

"I have the easy job. We do a good job with them, together."

"So what is the story tonight?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jane kissed Maura.

Mara moaned into it. "Hurry it up."

"I'll try, by the way, it's not the stories they don't like, just the facts."

"I do talk too much don't I?"

"I would not love you if you didn't."

"So what do you suggest detective?"

"Next time you are telling a story, just go with it. You don't have to have everything planned out, know every detail. Flub some stuff up, change things around, make it interesting."

"Flub?"

"Yeah what's the big whoop?" Jane laughed while poking Maura's rib gently with her elbow.

She got upstairs quickly. Jane was happy to see both her children ready and under the covers.

"So what tonight little one?" Jane asked Mia.

"Tell me about you and mommy, Love!"

"Okay slow down there. Well if you want to know…your mother and I met…"

"No I heard that one!"

"She's right you know." Dash interjected.

"Alright so what do you suggest smarty?" She asked her son. "I thought you were not even interested!"

"Well I might be. You know I love action. I'm not one for mushy gushy you know that. Maybe I don't know… we are learning about mythology in school."

"Oh I loved hearing about that growing up." Jane said lying on the floor between the two beds. She suddenly got a bright idea.

"So I assume they have told you all about the gods and goddesses isn't that right little man?"

"Gods?" Questioned Mia.

"Yeah! Well you see baby, they are strong and powerful beings. A lot of people believed they were truer than true. They ruled, they were brave."

"Like you." She said.

"Shhh! Ma is talking Mi."

Jane could not help but laugh. He was obviously quite taken as she had been when she first learned of the monsters that were of Greek mythology. She had her own geek that knew Greek but that was beside the point.

"Anyway you've heard of Hera, Zeus, Poseidon, Hercules? Medusa?"

"Poseidon was the king of the sea, Zeus's brother and Zeus was married to Hera. They were king and queen of all Olympus. The Minotaur too, he is my favorite!" Added Dash.

"Very good I see you have been studying."

"I try." Dash said nonchalantly.

Jane understood Dash. He would never excel in school and Jane did not pressure him about it. She decided that kids work at their personal pace. It was not her place to reprimand him. He always tried his best and that is all she ever asked for, as it was all that was asked of her. Jane never did like to scold her children, and did so only when it was needed. She would threaten them by intimidation through her police work saying that if she could take down grown men before, she could easily keep them in line when needed. She never acted however, and they felt the love of both parents. It warmed Jane to see him take an interest in something.

"Anyways. I bet you have not heard of Athena."

Mia looked on with amazement.

"Goddess of war and wisdom." Dash Scoffed. It screamed to say, give me something harder to think about with that childish sigh.

"Very good. I bet you did not know though that Hercules was a fake, he was not who the story was originally about."

"What?" Dash seemed confused.

Jane just winked at him as to say, just go with it. It told him that she would explain later and not to worry about the minor details, that she would get them there.

He did, he smiled and listened intently.

Jane turned her face to Mia's bed.

"Well once upon a time…"

Mia clapped her hands in excitement and she could hardly contain herself. Jane was going to give a story to knock her socks off if it killed her. It was time for an adventure. She could have taken them anywhere she wanted, space, underwater, any world, any time, but her son wanted Greece and she was not about to disappoint.

"Hey you tricked me!" Dash exclaimed.

"Well…this is where the fun begins!" Jane bellowed jokingly.


	2. Inaccurate

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

"This story is already fairly inaccurate."

Jane had not seen Maura at the door frame as her eyes shifted from one child to the other. When she heard Maura's voice through she could not help but smile.

"Well…why don't you lay down and enjoy it for what it is?" Jane laughed.

"Mommy…It was going to start!" Mia complained.

Jane loved her child like enthusiasm as did Maura. Her little voice was filled with innocence that both women had long lost, and they wanted to keep her, both of their children that way for as long as possible. Maura took her acclaimed place on the floor between the two beds on the wooden floor.

"Alright where was I?"

"Once upon a time…" Maura prompted.

"Oh yes. Once upon a time there lived a young woman. She did not know who she was. She often felt lost. Let's just call her…Jane."

"Mom! That's so cheesy." Dash complained.

"Be quiet D. This is my story and I will tell it how I please. Besides you were supposed to not want to hear remember?"

"Fine…" He grumbled.

Jane often did feel some guilt, him being the only boy in a girl filled household. Then again, he did have the boys, Frankie, Tommy, Korsak, and Frost.

"Anyways… this was a woman, who felt very lost. She always wondered what made her different. She was unusually strong and brave. She lived in Greece and ventured and learned the land around her, every crack, and bend, and break in the ground. It was her home. She always felt out of place through. Her strength was very uncontrollable. The people did not know what to do with her. Medusa was also upset as Athena was the one who created Medusa in the first place."

"I thought Medusa caused her own demise?" Dash wondered out loud.

"She did. You see, she was just an ordinary woman, until she fell for the dashing Poseidon. Poseidon was a god and always very moral, but alas even those who are of power fail. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Alright just stop with the Spiderman references." Dash interjected.

"I thought you loved Spiderman? You used to say he was so cool!"

"Mom… I was 7. I grew out of it."

Jane lifted up her hands so that Dash could see them signaling her defeat.

"Alright there tough guy anyway, the whole Medusa thing is another story for another day. That whole Percy thing, the story of him killing Medusa, once again…Jane…not Percy anyway once again another story . I'm just telling you for some background purposes." Jane said.

"Ma…" Dash was becoming impatient another trait of Jane's.

"Okay okay! Anyway… she was wondering and wandering her whole life. She did not know what to do with herself. There was no place for her. Her mother  
Angela and Father took care of her and loved her with everything they had."

"Grandma Grandpop!" Mia said.

"That's right squirt." Jane said.

Jane felt Mara squeeze her around the waist.

They had come up with Mia's name when Jane impressed Maura b speaking Italian. Maura had always guessed she could speak Italian but finally hearing it  
from her mouth only made Maura fall in love more. Mia Bella- my beautiful. That's what the girl was. She was theirs and she was beautiful.

"Well finally one day Jane figured out she was adopted."

"You were adopted ma?" Mia asked.

"No Mi, this is just a story remember?"

Mia sighed in contentment once more and Jane could not help but join in when she heard Maura do the same. She never felt more at peace. She felt every moment of her life led up to this, the joy and complete feeling she felt right at this moment with the woman she loved and children she adored.

"Well… one day she stumbled onto a cave. She did not expect to find what she did. It was her mother, her real mother. After years it was discovered that she was separated from her not from want but rather because of the evil Hades."

"Hades, the king of the underworld."

"Exactly! You see, he was jealous of all demigod children. Half blood breeds were never accepted and this is what Jane was. Athena fell in love with a mortal man and had Jane you see, and Hades hated her for it."

"Hades was evil." Dash said. "He did not like anyone."

"Exactly."

"Well actually Hades…" Maura trailed off when she saw the look Jane gave her and she buried her face further into her shoulder. "I'm sorry please do continue."

"Anyways… as I was saying. It was a lonely life. No one saw Jane for who she really was…"

"Mama?" Asked Mia.

"Yes honey?"

"Skip to the love part!"

"Just be patient Mia. It'll take time but I promise you it will be worth it." Maura said.

Jane raised her eyebrow, her wife had a lot of faith in her, and how could she let her down?

"Well let's do this right. I should talk about why Jane wanted to be such a hero in the first place. She wanted a love, a love truer than true. It is actually quite sweet. She knew that her one, the one she loved most in the world, her one, was out there somewhere. She had never asked for the hero status, but it just seemed to happen. She didn't want others to look up to her but they did. She wanted a love that even would make Aphrodite jealous of their love. Jane was valiant and brave, but she did not know how to control her strength or why she had it in the first place in the beginning."

"How did she live with her strength?"  
It was an obvious question that she knew would be asked, and her ever inquisitive son had asked it.

"Ah now you are asking the right question. She lived in fear. In constant she would break anything and everything in her path. She wore her robe with ease and golden amulets in her hair. She was strong and her dream was a suit of armor but her father was nothing but a lowly farmer who grew crops for the city and sold them in the market, but Jane knew she would make it when she could have enough riches to appease her mortal father and mother and two brothers. At least she thought that was all she wanted."

"What changed?" Mia wanted to know.

"Well as I said. This brave warrior finally discovered she was not like the rest. She was a demigod. She had her place and knew that she would find it no where passed Olympus. This became her new dream. To become a full god she had to do a true act to show her bravery. She had to prove herself as she never had before. That story of Hercules strangling two snakes as a baby was not his either. It was Jane's, and it was not Hara who sent them but rather Hades."

"He did?"

"Oh yes, he sent his minions and snakes and everything he could."

"It does not seem logical." Dash said conflicted.

"Then let me start over." Jane insisted.

"Dadadadaaaa" Jane sang.

This made all three laugh.

"Long ago in a distant far away land of ancient Greece the golden age of gods and many heros when magic took over and ruled all the land. What is the measure of a true hero? Now that is the real question. This is no tragedy though."

"Alright mom I am pretty sure you ripped that off of Disney."

"So what if I did. Anyway…."


	3. The quest begins

**Disclaimer I do not own R&I, or Hercules, or Disney, or Greek Mythology sooo...**

The real story begins thousands of years ago, many eons ago, when the earth was new and Earth was not a good place to be. Natural disasters occurred worldwide due to the Titan's reign. Zeus and the other gods somehow took over though, able to defeat them. They were trapped forever. At least, that was what was believed. Chaos was forever more stopped at least that was what was believed.

Jane had been born in Olympus. She would play with her mother's godly and possessed objects.

The gods were not as uncaring to these half breeds as was naturally assumed, everyone of course but Hades, the one who hated sentiment. Still, they had to earn their place.

He was a jealous god, the trickster, or was that Loki? Oh wrong story.

He had an evil plan of bringing the Titans back into power and ruling for eternity both Olympus and the mortal world a high expectation for a lowly and evil god.  
The only thing that stood in his way was Jane. The fates said it. The fates showed it to him.

Hades the ruler of the underworld already had a pool of lost souls working for him, his own undead army, which most would admit was incompetent, but should have been enough.

His own personal demons could only get simple things done.

They had one job. To make sure when the planets aligned the baby would not be a problem, that they would turn her mortal and susceptible to death and to do the deed.

Even his own demons through, did not have the heart to kill.

They did take the baby and put her in the mortal world. To forever be lost and question.

They did make the baby mortal, making the child drink every last drop of the potion, sadly though in their haste they did miss, one single drop. It let Jane keep her powers, and wisdom that Athena had given her.

They never told Hades fearful of what he would do to him. Most likely he would set the demons in the lake of souls with the others.

Of course Zeus sent the gods on a search but Athena knew the second they found Jane it was a lost cause, devastations broke out.

Athena was the virgin goddess and chaste but even she at times could not resist a mortal man from time to time.

This is why the story is never told. How could the virgin goddess conceive? That was impossible and wrong.

After losing Jane she became even more adamant in her celibacy, hence her later sending Jane on a quest for Medusa's head. Once more though, that is another story for another day.

Jane grew though and supported. On a farm she came into her own.

She would carry her father's barrel to the market because she was so strong even though they had a donkey.

"Jane…" Her father trailed off.

"I know I know stay by the cart." It was her only response. Everyone thought she was a freak. She was an outsider.

When she tried to help people were fearful. It was like she was too much for her own good.

Jane was a good person with a good heart but she just wished others could see that in her.

Destruct-o-girl, geek, she did not think anyone else knew what it was like to be called such names.

It hurt her.

Impulse that was the problem, she could not control her strength.

Menace, dangerous, freak these were only some things that hurt.

"Hon, Don't let what they say get to you." Her father would say to her. "You are special. You are more than what you think Jane."

"I try! I really do! They, they are right though. I am a force of nature and not the good kind. I should be put away where I cannot hurt anyone."

"You need to open your heart first. Show yourself you are not bad, you are not a death touch. Really sweetie…"

"Sometimes I feel like I just don't belong here, like I am supposed to be somewhere else, someplace else, a different time. I- know it is not logical but…"

Jane always dreamed of somewhere far away, where she could be welcomed. Where everyone would be excited to see her and she was not seen as someone who didn't know what to do with themselves. People would cheer and call her a hero and she would bow her head being bashful because she knew she was not one she would just try and be her best. She could go the distance, if she was strong. Every step would bring her closer and would be worth it. She just wanted to belong, was that too much to ask?

That's when her parents told her. They found her. This changed her whole world.

"Where did- where did I come from then?"

"It does not matter baby, we love you. You will always be ours. I just think, there is something much bigger in store for you and if there is, I am willing to let you go and let you be." Her mother said.

This new found information was thrilling.

They told her of the symbol of gods being marked upon her.

"This is it! This is my calling." Jane looked back to her parents and saw the sadness in their eyes covered and hidden with smiles. "I, I just have to know."

She traveled, she ran, and she left. The temple of Zeus was calling her name. She needed to find the truth.

"Zeus!" She cried out in agony when she finally reached her destination. "Please just tell me. What am I? Who am I? Tell me what to do to be accepted! I want the truth, I need the truth!"

The temple rumbled. It was covered in statues of all the gods and goddesses. What she did not expect is what happened next.

It was not Zeus's statue that came to life but Athena's.

"Jane, my little girl, my little Jane."

"Mo-Mother?"

"Oh Jane."

The life size statue went to Jane.

"Bet you were not expecting this were you?"

"Far from it."

"You've grown so much."

"I-I don't understand. I…I am a god?"

"You are old enough to know the truth Jane."

"Why am I here? Why did you…why did you abandon me?" Jane didn't know what to do, there were so many questions left unanswered and a void that had always been there.

"Hades stole you, HE turned you more mortal, you were already a demi god and when he drained the rest away from you it…"

"Made it so I could not pass the gates again after being here."

"Exactly, I wanted you so badly. You are, my child, my only child." Athena touched her chest. Her face grew serious.

"What can you do?"

"That is the hardest part. I can't do anything. I can't do anything for you."

Jane's head fell in disappointment.

"You can though Jane. You can. You can change your fate."

"What must I do? I will do anything. I want to be with you mother. I want to be where I should be, not trapped in this world."


End file.
